In a glasses-free 3D display, a viewer can view 3D images without wearing any typoscope such as glasses and helmet. A grating 3D display receives much concern due to the advantages of simple structure, low production cost, high performance, etc. The grating 3D display may be divided into slit grating 3D display and lenticular lens grating 3D display according to different gratings.
In a conventional 3D display, the extension direction of slits of a slit grating or the extension direction of central axes of a lenticular lens grating is generally parallel to the column direction of a 2D display panel. In this way, Moire fringe will be produced due to the interference effect of a grating periodic structure and a black matrix (BM) periodic structure on a 2D display, and hence the visual effect in the case of stereoscopic viewing can be severely affected. In order to reduce the influence of the Moire fringe, a grating may be inclined at a certain angle, namely a certain included angle is formed between the grating and the column direction of the 2D display panel. However, although the inclined grating can reduce the Moire fringe, the crosstalk between different viewpoint pixels can be increased.